


i can not see myself without you

by helloshitwriting



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshitwriting/pseuds/helloshitwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after shin is defeated, sasuke returns home for a much needed break from his mission. sakura seems to have adopted. (based on a comic by tumblr user khattriya)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can not see myself without you

After Shin was ultimately defeated (because  _obviously_ all three Sannin’s proteges together could defeat one of Orochimaru’s rogue experiments), Sasuke had two choices; continue his reconnaissance mission, or come back home for a quick break and maybe some family bonding. 

The latter was chosen with a little help from Naruto. “You have to be around for your daughter, dattebayo. You staying home for a week or two wont ruin the mission,” he loudly, but earnestly, told Sasuke over and over again in different variations; for the most part holding the same message. “When you get home maybe you can get a portable phone charger so you can stop sending me hawks like we’re still genin,” Naruto also added, though for the most part Sasuke ignored him; too occupied with nervous thoughts of sharing a house with his wife, and now child, again.

Sasuke wasn’t sure if he would be able to cope with the sound that accompanied a wife and kid after being in, almost complete, solitude for nearly _twelve_ years. But when he thought of that number –  _twelve years –_ while waiting on the porch, deciding if he should knock or just let himself in, he figured that the extra noise would be worth it. He would be reunited with his wife, and he would finally be able to converse and maybe –  _hopefully_ – build a bond with his estranged daughter.

He opened the door confidently, noticing how – though the house was in the same spot it’s always been – the entire building was different. 

Renewed, upgraded, and obviously rebuilt.

When the door was firmly closed and his bags were secure with in the house with him, Sasuke took the opportunity to appreciate Sakura’s –  _their_ , he mends silently in his head – house. Modernly decorated with simple furniture and lit with soft lights that have been turned on due to the darkness that had almost recently taken over the sky outside. He’s snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice.

“I thought it would be you,” Sakura said from her point in the threshold that separated the room he’s in and the room she previously occupied. “Before you ask – yes it is different. We had to rebuild. There was a little mishap,” she looked embarrassed as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her. He knew that the ‘little mishap’ was only a small portion of the truth. Which in turn made Sasuke realize how perceptive he still was of Sakura. 

 _Maybe making up for lost time will be easier than expected_ , Sasuke thought to himself, before pessimistically deciding that he was probably wrong.

“Sarada and the sonions are eating dinner,” Sakura informed him, pulling him once again from his thoughts.

“ _Sonions_?” Sasuke questioned, the unknown word feeling awkward on his tongue.

“Oh right, I forgot to tell you–…” her sentence faded out, not to be finished because Sakura and his smallest bag were already in the adjoining room. So he sighed, picking up his last bag to join his wife.

When he walked in he’s met with chaos and he wonders how he hadn’t heard the commotion from the other room. Shin and multiple carbon copies occupy the kitchen. Sarada sat at the small table, ghostly boys with atrocious hair filling the spots next to her. Other Shins sit on the counter table, leaving barely any room for the flour and sugar jars – _and is that a coffee machine?_  – that have been pushed back until they touch the wall. Some male children even littered the floor.

Sarada and the sonions – Sasuke  _assumed_ that’s what Sakura meant when she said the weird label previously – were all eating. Sarada was silent, eating her rice daintily and quietly, while the sonions were a catastrophe of fallen food and loud bickering. When Sasuke focused he realizes that the conversations didn’t sound as concrete as a normal twelve year old’s would. There were just bursts of “mama!” “rice!”, “food!”, “Sarada!”, he even thought he heard “Dada!” a few times within the vocal mess.

“You took Shin’s offspring?” Sasuke questioned, beyond puzzled and beyond doubting that Sakura would informally adopt the clones.

“Well they don’t exactly have a father anymore,” Sakura responds jokingly, though there’s definitely a connotation of truth behind it. Sarada looked up from her plate when she heard her mothers jest and Sasuke wondered if she doesn’t hear Sakura joke much.

The night progressed like mayhem. Dinner finally finished after what felt like hours cramped in the kitchen with too many eyes watching him, ludicrous whispering wondering if Sasuke was now considered their father, though they seemed to favor the “strong, spiky yellow haired one” being their dad better. 

Which Sasuke, wasn’t surprised to find, that he didn’t mind in the least. 

Eventually, Sakura got her new children bathed and clothed in pajamas, her actual child being able to go about the same ministrations independently.

Afterward, Sakura put the kids down to rest, some of them occupying the living room, pushing Sasuke out in search of a room he could sleep in without the persistent sound of snoring. There were two other rooms attached to the living room other than the kitchen, Sasuke quickly found out. There’s a room that held a sleeping Sarada, Sakura’s sonions scattered across the room. 

The room next to that one was presumably Sakura’s, but in the place where Sakura would lay were multiple more Shin’s, along with even more littering the floor. With a defeated sigh, he closed the door softly. 

When Sasuke returned to the living room, deciding that sleeping against the front of the couch wouldn’t be such a bad idea, he finds Sakura in the spot he was hoping to occupy. 

She must have had a late dinner and then decided to turn in for the night in the living room, already knowing that onion spawn resided in her bed. He positioned himself next to her, their backs pressed against the front of the couch. She leaned her head on his shoulder, like she used to do before he deserted the family he so desperately made.

He wondered silently what he did to deserve such a strong and understanding wife.

“I was thinking about dying their hair black so they don’t get made fun of,“ Sakura whispered once all the children scattered around the couple were breathing heavy and definitely under the veil of sleep. She’s still resting against Sasuke’s shoulder so he made sure that she’s nearly in the same state as the kids when he finally responded. 

“But then what would we call them?” He questioned lowly, his voice refusing to deviate from his monotonous baritone.

And she didn’t respond, but she didn’t need to. Because even though she’s silent, he could still tell his statement made a bigger impact than flowery words and winded explanations could. 

Because Sasuke said  _we_.

**Author's Note:**

> i could have edited this more, but i just wanted it posted :/  
> sorry for any obvious mistakes


End file.
